Juegos de Control
by Kirlatan
Summary: - UA-. Después esa muerte, ella necesita ser protegida y él debía protegerla por ordenes directas. De las situaciones más extremas surgen los lazos sentimentales más fuertes a pesar de los prejuicios y lo distintas que eran sus vidas. Eso era …. Control sobre el otro. Era un juego de control entre ellos dos que alguien debía ganar. Katniss x Peeta. :)
1. Conociéndose

**Juegos de control**

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

_Por:_

_/Kirlatan/_

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

* * *

**_5-/12/-13_**

**_Sinopsis: _**_UA. - UA-. Después esa muerte, ella necesita ser protegida y él debía protegerla por ordenes directas. De las situaciones más extremas surgen los lazos sentimentales más fuertes a pesar de los prejuicios y lo distintas que eran sus vidas. Eso era …. Control sobre el otro. Era un juego de control entre ellos dos. Katniss x Peeta._

* * *

_Φ_

_Φ_

_/-Las buenas acciones son los hilos invisibles en las puertas del cielo-/_

**_/Victor Hugo/_**

_Φ_

_Φ_

* * *

**Juegos de control**

_Conociéndose_

Cuando ella despertó, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y una extensa picazón en su frente, intuyó que seguramente la molestia era debido a un gran rasguño que apenas podía recordar cuando después de caerse su cara rebotó contra unas rocas raposas que se situaban en el jardín de la parte trasera de su casa.

Su casa.

Inmediatamente trato de levantarse al recordar los acontecimientos que habían sucedido apenas hacía unas horas de ese mismo día. Soltó una maldición casi en murmullo cuando sintió un fuerte pinchazo de nuevo en su cabeza y se volvió a marear con tal fuerza que supuso que iba a vomitar si se sacudía un poco más.

- Deberías tratar de no moverte, en este momento aún te encuentras frágil – la voz se escuchó un poco más cerca de ella, lo que la asustó, no conocía esa voz – Habrías debido intuirlo, eres doctora ¿No es así? – el sujeto se aproximó aún más y tomó un folder que estaba en una mesa a la orilla de la cama, lo hojeó con interés – Katniss Everdeen, 23 años, Doctora residente y cirujana en el hospital del Distrito doce en la Veta, Hija de Eve y Joseph Everdeen, tienes una hermana pequeña llamada Primrose que también estudia Medicina en la ciudad oriente del distrito cuatro.

Katniss trato de enfocar bien su mirada en él , aún cuando estaba despierta, observaba todo borroso, jadeó en busca de aire y trató de llevar su mano a la frente cuando una fuerte tira de gasa la contuvo impidiéndole algún otro movimiento. Alzó instintivamente su otra mano para verificar si en efecto estaba atada, descubriendo con acidez que estaba imposibilitada como si fuera un animal peligroso o uno de sus pacientes drogadictos o sin cordura mental que diariamente llegaban a la Veta.

- Desatame

- No son esas mis ordenes, disculpa – se acercó al lado derecho de la cama con lentitud – Además que no quiero que te vuelvas a agitar, la última vez casi te desmayas en mis brazos después de morderme.

Levantó un poco el rostro para verlo con totalidad al sentir que su visión regresaba por completo. El hombre en cuestión era bastante atractivo, y un pinchazo de familiaridad la sacudió de pronto, el cabello rubio rizado caía desordenado sobre la frente dándole un aire encantador, los ojos azul claro profundos destacaban en el rostro enmarcando el conjunto con una fuerte quijada que proclamaba perfección cuando lo veías. Pudo darse cuenta que aunque era mucho más alto que ella, el hombre entraba en la categoría de estatura mediana a alta sin problemas, sin embargo lo que más le llamo la atención fue su constitución, una complexión completamente musculosa sin perder una delgadez ligera debido a la espalda ancha y la cintura atlética que caía en V.

- ¿Katniss?

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – preguntó de nuevo jalando una correa con inquietud - ¿Por qué estoy inmovilizada de esta forma? ¿Por qué te sabes mi maldito nombre? – tiró con mas agresividad del amarre causando que la cama se deslizara de un lado al otro, él se acercó a ella y sin rudeza puso sus manos alrededor de los brazos de la chica para mantenerla quieta - ¿Dónde está mi padre? ¡Mi padre!

Era lo último que lograba recordaba en concreto, salir al jardín para tomar un té con su padre y escuchar múltiples disparos cuando había regresado por el azúcar a la cocina, salió inmediatamente y miró con horror como Joseph estaba tirado en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre debajo, dos personas altas, un moreno y otro castaño a los que les vio rápidamente el rostro estaban junto a él. Soltó un grito de pánico y trató de correr al lado contrario cuando un fuerte dolor empezó a extenderse sobre ella para perder rápidamente el conocimiento. Cuando volvió en sí, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y al girarse lentamente pudo ver al mismo hombre que en esos momentos estaba junto a ella en la habitación. Con un profundo temor se incorporó rápidamente para comprobar si su padre seguía vivo o sí todo lo que había sucedido era una mala jugada a consecuencia de un mal sueño, pero para su desgracia, encontró a Joseph en la misma posición inerte y sangrienta en que lo dejó antes de ser atacada. Gritó de espanto, trató de acercarse un poco más al cadáver pero no pudo debido a que unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron en su camino. Pataleó y peleó como pudo sin dejar de gritar hasta que un agudo piquete en el hombro empezó a tranquilizarla para dejarla dormida.

No había sido un sueño, la cara del extraño en frente lo demostraba. Dejó de moverse con parsimonia a la vez que varias lagrimas surcaban sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Siempre había detestado llorar.

- Él no puede estar muerto – dijo Katniss cerrando sus ojos con impaciencia y ahogando un gemido gutural recargado de dolor – Él debe de seguir vivo, él no puede estar muerto – abrió los ojos para encontrar otros azules tristes que le devolvían la mirada con preocupación – Le dispararon, lo mataron, lo…..

- Te dije estrictamente que me avisarás si despertaba Meellark – el hombre acababa de abrir la puerta dirigiéndose a ellos con impaciencia, rubio también y con ojos azules pero mas oscuros que los del primero, escudriñó a la chica en la cama y dejó saltar un suspiro de agonía cargado de duda – Ella es un asunto ajeno a la agencia y yo estoy directamente a cargo de la información que se le brinda – con un movimiento bastante rudo lo separó de ella y se acercó a si mismo hacia abajo para que lo escuchará con más claridad – Preciosa tranquila, soy yo, Haymitch – acarició el cabello castaño ondulado que caía desordenado sobre la almohada – Nada te va a suceder ahora que estás conmigo, pero necesito que te tranquilices o me voy a ver forzado a sedarte de nuevo

Katnis era pequeña y delgada, la pie aceitunada y los ojos grises los había heredado de su padre, el cabello castaño ondulado bajaba a media espalda casi siempre atado en una trenza que utilizaba para trabajar en el hospital debido a su practicidad, era delicada, no tanto como Prim que era una copia de su madre, y sin embargo aún con ese aire cortés que tenía, comenzó a debatirse entre las correas de gaza al grado de empezar a hacerse daño. Haymitch por impulso cerró los ojos alejándose y en seguida tomó una jeringa que estaba en la mesa contigua. Revisó el líquido con premura y se giró hacia el otro rubio en la habitación que se había apartado juzgando que era prudente que él controlará la situación.

- Sostenla – el joven blondo asintió con la cabeza y se aproximó de nuevo tomándola de los brazos con suavidad pero a la vez con fuerza para evitar que la aguja se rompiese y lastimará a la castaña – Katniss, por favor deja de moverte – ella volvió a sacudirse con un nuevo grito – Joder Katniss, eres médico, sabes que te puedo lastimar de esta forma si te sigues revolviendo así – ella no paró

- Inyéctala de una vez, no va a tranquilizarse ahora y tú necesitas hablar con Eve Everdeen– dijo Mellark con voz ronca – Está en tu oficina y si no vas de una buena vez, pronostico que se pondrá igual o peor que ella

Con esfuerzo y aún más sometimiento del chico, inyectó a Katniss con precisión y la sostuvo un poco más de tiempo hasta que ella dejó de rebatirse y poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormida.

- Te repetí claramente que este era un asunto íntimo Peeta, debiste haberme llamado

- Plutarc me ordenó estar aquí debido a que tú ibas a tener problemas de tipo personal al entérate de que Katniss estaba herida y que Joseph Everdeen se encuentra muerto – dio un rápido vistazo hacia ella y se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeó, súbitamente la tenía muy seca – No tuve ni por asomó intención de agitarla aún más

- Bueno, pues resultó que al parecer tus intenciones crearon el efecto contrario – Haymitch se desabrochó un botón más de la camisa blanca que usaba ese día. Nunca empleaba corbata – Ella es ….. familia, Jospeh siempre fue uno de mis mejores amigos y el hecho de perderlo me afecta claramente pero no estoy confundiendo mi trabajo y la responsabilidad que tengo y tenía con él con mis emociones en este momento.

- ¿Estas diciéndome esto sobrio?

Soltó una risa amarga que a Peeta le supo a burla cargada de condescendencia. Era de conocimiento público que el hombre era un alcohólico empedernido. Peeta al entrar a la agencia no había entendido como era que Plutarc no lo había despedido por las interminables veces que llegaba apestando a licor blanco o las más veces que se quedaba dormido en su oficina retrasando cualquier misión que les brindaban y que Haymitch necesitaba dirigir. Con el tiempo lo entendió, Haymitch Abernathy era un mentor, era casi tan buen mentor como lo era de alcohólico, lo que sugería que era bastante bueno. Valía la pena seguir con él aún cuando se cayera de borracho en cualquier día común de cualquier semana, o mes. Él estaba ahí casi siempre.

- Quédate aquí hasta que regrese, le inyecté lo suficiente como para que duerma las siguientes 2 horas

El rubio salió por la puerta sin más dejándolos solos. Se volvió a sentar en la silla que antes ocupaba hasta que Katniss despertó. No entendía de donde venía esa sensación de familiaridad hacia ella. Parecía tener seguido sensaciones de deja vú desde que la había visto desmayada sobre el amplio jardín de la casa de los Everdeen.

Después lo descubriría ….. aún así supo que el impulso de afabilidad que estaba teniendo en esos momentos venía a conjunto de un muy puro y natural instinto de protección hacia la delicada figura que se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de la habitación.

Necesitaba protegerla, y eso no estaba bien, no era correcto. Estaba fuera de su control y eso era algo que él estaba entrenado para no hacer.

No se le permitía el control.

* * *

- ¿Ellas están bien?

Haymitch resopló hondo con verdadero fastidio, busco entre su saco la pequeña licorera que siempre llevaba encima y al abrirla se dio cuenta que estaba vacía. Maldijo de nuevo hacia los miles de dioses que podían existir en el universo, no era su día.

- Haymitch

- ¿Cómo quieres que estén? – preguntó con desdén removiéndose de nuevo en la sala de espera que esta contigua a la cafetería de la agencia – Seguramente se pierde un padre todos los días – escuchó, más que sintió los tacones altos acercarse a él, la mujer rubia platinada y con mucho maquillaje en los ojos le brindó una pequeña botella con un liquido transparente – A veces me convenzo de que eres más inteligente y amable de lo que creo que verdaderamente haces creer– cogió la botella y la abrió con prontitud para darle un largo sorbo - ¿Has hablado con Katniss, Effie?

- Bueno creo que entonces el verdadero estúpido aquí eres tú – se levantó con decisión para después estirarse la falda rosa corta que llevaba ese día – Solo empeoraría las cosas si entro en ese cuarto – le arrebató el licor a Haymitch y ella misma le dio un largo trago – Creo que Eve lo esta pasando peor

Effie Trinkett era la publicista oficial de la agencia, manejaba todos los asuntos sociales y publicitarios de la empresa. Llevaba el mismo lapso que Haymitch dentro, por lo que se conocían a la perfección debido al tiempo compartido y aunque muchas de las veces pelearan , los dos sabían que podían confiar el uno del otro.

- Necesitas hablar con ella, Plutarc sospecha que es un ataque directo del Capitolio debido a la nueva investigación de Joseph – Effie caminó hacia el dispensador de golosinas que estaba a lado del de sodas y se recargó en el dándole la cara a Haymitch, el frío de la maquina la tranquilizaba un poco – Katniss es un efecto colateral en todo esto – Haymitch levantó la mirada hacia ella – Y si no le explicas lo que va a enfrentar de aquí en adelante, vas a sentenciarla a algo igual o peor que lo que le paso a Joe – él no dio una respuesta, Effie se molestó aún más - ¿Estás entendiendo lo que digo? Ella es la única testigo

Haymitch por fin se levantó, no se molestó en contestarle, Effie comprendía que él sabía que tenía que hablar, sin embargo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para apenas digerir sus propias emociones y estar un poco más ebrio como para poder dialogar con Katniss seguido sin vacilar.

Necesitaba el tiempo que justamente no tenía. Volvió a despotricar, probablemente Zeus y Dios fueran una buena opción hoy para cargar culpas.

No estaba siendo su mejor día.

* * *

Peeta espero a que Haymitch saliera de la habitación de Katniss. El pabellón de medicina y enfermería de la agencia siempre le había incomodado. Cuando tuvo su primera misión después de que Plutarc y Haymitch lo rescatarán de las garras de su madre abusiva que golpeaba en cada oportunidad a sus dos hermanos y a él, había tenido que pasar una semana entera en ese lugar entre sueros y cuidados intensivos.

- Ella quiere hablar contigo – Haymitch salió de la puerta blanca y se sentó a lado de Peeta – No entiendo porque carajos quiere hacer eso pero debes de entrar – el rubio lo volteó a ver con desconfianza, Haymitch se apretó en puente de la nariz con urgencia – Si lo que te estas preguntando es como se encuentra….. emocionalmente hablando, puedo decirte que ya está más tranquila, yo me llevé la peor parte – bebió de la ánfora de metal que había rellenado apenas había dejado a Effie, Peeta se quedó callado – Independientemente de si quieras o no, ya lo he discutido con Plutarc y debido al grave peligro en que ella y todos nos encontramos, se quedará contigo

- ¿Conmigo? - sonrió a medias - ¿De que estás hablando? ¿Qué peligro?

- De acuerdo chico del pan, pon atención – Peeta bufó, ese mote no lo había molestado nunca, debido a que la panadería que tenía su padre era uno de los recuerdos existentes mas entrañables en su vida, aún en sus tiempos libres regresar al local y ver a su padre horneando le alegraba el día – Joseph investigaba las redes ocultas que tiene el capitolio con el gobierno

- ¿Capitolio?- Haymitch gruñó, estaba exasperándose

- Hay una red de delincuencia y control organizacional llamada capitolio, es comandada por Coriolanus Snow

- ¿El senador presidente Snow? – preguntó el rubio con impresión

- Así es, el mote cariñoso de nuestro senador – Haymitch le tendió la ánfora, él la tomó – Como entenderás, Joseph descubrió demasiado y lo que pasó esta fatídica mañana son las consecuencias de ello

- ¿Cómo es posible que un médico investigue y de con una red de delincuencia y crimen organizado que se dedica a la política? – tomó un largo sorbo al líquido blanco que bajó caliente hacia su garganta y después al estomago, hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la boca, olvidaba que odiaba beber – Él era un hombre de ciencia, estuvo dedicado a la salud, su última investigación era acerca de los efectos de los químicos de los gases que afectan a los mineros en el Distrito 12, inculpaban directamente las malas condiciones de trabajo y seguridad de las minas así como la pobre asistencia en geología y protección civil del gobierno hacia sus trabajadores mineros, por lo que se dedujo que una red de desvió de recursos se suscitaba dentro del estado, sus ensayos fueron alabados directamente por el senador…

- Touché – Haymitch le arrebato el alcohol de las manos – Seneca, el senador Seneca, mejor amigo y socio directo de Snow – otro trago – Pensé que tardarías años en descubrir un nexo directo – se revolvió el cabello con pereza, estaba llegando a su límite – Joe sin querer descubrió la red fraudulenta de Snow sobre el estado y su grupo delictivo de control de daños llamado Capitolio.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver Katniss en todo esto?

- ¡Por Dios santo! ¡Por fin! – Haymitch se levantó con gracia y extendió los brazos para aplaudir sonoramente – Juro que a veces pienso que algo hicimos mal en tu entrenamiento – sonrió – Katniss entrará directamente al programa de protección a testigos, será vigilada por uno de nuestros mejores agentes las 24 horas

Peeta se levantó juntó a él, entendía por donde iba todo.

- Manda a Finnick, no soy la persona correcta para esto y estoy al tanto que ellos dos se conocen con anterioridad – Haymitch tomó de la playera negra al chico y lo azotó en la pared con fuerza - ¿Qué demonios haces?

- Mellark, esto es un asunto grave, tienes que entender que no solo se trata de una testigo más, acaban de matar a uno de los médicos más importantes del país y su muerte ante la prensa sigue siendo turbia ¿Sabes en que nos estamos metiendo? – soltó sus manos de la ropa del rubio y se alejó lo suficiente de él para que lo viera directamente a los ojos – Katniss es la única testigo presencial y para nuestra maldita suerte, es médico también – se frotó los ojos con desesperación, necesitaba dormir largamente y un buen baño – Conozco a su familia desde siempre, crecí junto a Joseph y a Eve y he visto crecer a esa niña cada día, la conozco, va a continuar la investigación de su padre pase lo que pase y va a provocar lo mismo y no voy a perdonarme esta vez si Kat muere.

Peeta bajó la mirada con confusión, de alguna forma, de una extraña manera se sentía identificado con ella. Él no había perdido a su padre, sin embargo había tenido un duelo debido al abandono de su madre desde que tenía memoria.

- Ella debería ser protegida por alguien que conoce

- Ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, chico – le enseñó una foto que mostraba a dos niños pequeños sonriendo hacia la cámara, uno era rubio y ojiazul y la otra era castaña y de ojos grises, abrió la boca recordando, eran Katniss y él – Fueron a la primaria juntos, no lo recuerdas muy bien debido a que ella se mudó a vivir al Distrito 4 debido a que a Joseph le ofrecieron un puesto en el hospital central, por eso Prim nació ahí y sigue estudiando en la universidad del condado 4. Los Everdeen no siempre fueron ricos, hubo un tiempo en que eran mucho más pobres que cualquier gente del lado sur de la Veta – dijo con nostalgia para comenzar a andar hacia la salida del pabellón – Así que trágate tus quejas, desde este momento tú único deber es ser la niñera a tiempo completo de la chica. Nos veremos en unos días.

Peeta pudo recordar con claridad, la niña que cantaba y lograba que todos los sinsajos callaran y reprodujeran la misma canción. La niña con las ropas sucias y los ojos grises grandes.

Su primer amor de infancia.

Katniss Everdeen no era solo una testigo más que resultaba ser casualmente hija de un rico y famoso medico.

Era su Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

Entró con calma dudando si era lo correcto, cuando cerró la puerta y se giró la deslumbró sentada sobre la cama con las piernas pegadas al pecho, ya no tenía ninguna correa y el cabello caía sobre su rostro ocultando sus ojos casi por completo.

- ¿Katniss? – ella no contestó, se acercó un poco más - ¿Kat?

- No recuerdo tu nombre – respondió subiendo la cara por primera vez

Peeta se quedo pasmado por algunos segundos. Desde que ella había llegado pudo notar que en cuestión la chica era bonita, pero con la revelación en su memoria había causado un impacto tan grande como para dejarlo indefenso ante ella, no podía creer que esos ojos grises que seguía viendo en sueños algunas noches estuvieran frente a él.

Estúpido Haymitch, si solo no le hubiera revelado nada.

- Recuerdo que te apellidas Mellark – ella se movió tratando de alcanzar un vaso de agua que estaba más cerca de Peeta, él tomó el recipiente y se lo acercó sin decir más, ella le sonrió cuando lo aceptó – Tu familia manejaba la panadería de la zona comercial del 12

El agente rubio seguía sin habla, quería saber cuanto ella recordaba.

- Tu padre nos regalaba pan de queso de vez en cuando …. Cuando nosotros….

- Peeta – ella dirigió su mirada hacia él – Peeta Mellark

Katniss asintió con la cabeza.

- Disculpa haberte mordido, no fue mi intención … - carraspeó un poco y tomó agua – Haymitch me ha explicado todo

- No necesitas hablar de esto ahora

- No lo haré – respondió con aplomo – ¿Regresaré a casa hoy?

- Te necesitan dar de alta antes

- Soy doctora Peeta…

Se sentía bien, se sentía bien escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella.

- No tengo ninguna lesión interna y la contusión en la cabeza no parece ser grave debido a que he dormido ya

- Tu frente – por instinto acercó su mano hacia el feo raspón que ella tenía casi al inicio de su cabellera, retiró su mano casi tan rápido debido a la tensión que la castaña despedía en ese momento debido a la cercanía – Lo lamento

- Mi frente esta bien – dijo obviando la incomodidad hacia el rubio – ¿Jugábamos juntos?

- Sí, diario, hasta que te fuiste del doce – Peeta sonrió a medias – Me alegra saber que estas bien. Lamento demasiado lo de tu padre.

Bajó el rostro automáticamente tratando de evitar el dolor que de pronto se instalaba en su pecho, pero por alguna razón se sentía más tranquila con el blondo a su lado. Había sido una grande sorpresa cuando Haymitch le enseñó la fotografía de ellos dos de pequeños y tuvo una sorpresa aun mayor cuando todos los recuerdos de su olvidada infancia en la Veta empezaron a caer sobre ella.

- Debo hablar con mi madre y con mi hermana

- Tu madre vendrá mañana por ti, tengo entendido que está arreglando el funeral de tu….. – Peeta calló sabía que en esos momentos no debía pisar ese tipo de terreno, con cautela se sentó a su lado tratando de infundirle un poco de tranquilidad, con suerte lo logró debido a que acaparó la atención de la ojigris de inmediato sin que ella se tensara - Primrose llegará mañana en el tren

- ¿Vas a estar a mi lado desde ahora?

Era una pregunta inocente, sin ninguna doble intención, influenciada más por el terror y la inseguridad que por algún apego emocional, sin embargo sonó con delicadeza y a Peeta se le encogió el corazón. Volvía a estar junto a ella.

- Siempre – respondió en automático – Desde ahora son ordenes directas

Katniss asintió, dejó el vaso de agua en la mesa de a lado y se recostó sobre la almohada cansada.

- Debes descansar, sé que como médico lo sabes.

Ella también sabía que como la doctora lógica que era, no era normal sentirse tan aterrada por una situación y a la vez tan protegida por un hombre del que apenas se acordaba. Pero sucedía, necesitaba la protección de Peeta Mellark o iba a perder el control.

* * *

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

_**N/A:** La historia no tiene mucho que ver con la trama original. Sin embargo me entretengo escribiendo de este modo y dándole una nueva visión y seguridad a Peeta, y muchos más sentimientos a Katniss. Están en su derecho de leer o no hacerlo si gustan. Espero les agrade y si les agrada, dejarme sus comentarios que con gusto recibiré._

_Con todo mi amor_

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

* * *

**¿Algún comentario, queja, review?**

**:)**


	2. Empezando

_**Juegos de control**_

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

Por:

_**/Kirlatan/**_

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

* * *

Φ

Φ

/-_No queremos que nos curen, solo queremos que nos liberen de los síntomas….._

_la verdad es demasiado dolorosa-_/

**/A. Jodorowsky/**

Φ

Φ

* * *

_Empezando_

Todo el funeral había sido monótono, saludaba a todas las personas que le daban sus condolencias con pena y dolor, y aún así, ella parecía inmutable y calmada. Prim le había dicho que se estaba bloqueando ante todo y todos. Siempre había sido más cercana a Joseph que a Eve, su madre normalmente se encargaba más de Prim debido a que Katniss había adquirido desde pequeña una independencia implícita que por alguna razón la metía en problemas y de la misma forma la hacía salir de ellos.

Cuando habían bajado el féretro, Eve se dejó caer sobre la tierra llorando y ella, en su actitud impasible de diario, se acercó a la rubia y con delicadeza la levantó para después sostenerla con firmeza a su lado, Prim se aproximó también y regresaron a su madre al auto que las llevaría de regreso a casa.

- Katniss – dijo su pequeña hermana blonda con sus grandes ojos azules – No es necesario fingir conmigo – cogió su mano con rapidez para darle un pequeño apretón, le dio un vistazo a su madre que acaba de quedarse dormida en el asiento delantero y a Peeta que en todo momento había estado tras ellas para su protección – Yo más que nadie sé la cercanía que tenías con papá … no necesitas ser el sostén de todo esto… estoy bien y mamá lo estará eventualmente, pero si no te dejas sentir nada, vas a ser tú la que lleve la peor parte

Peeta que estaba mirando hacia la ventana, automáticamente volteó sin querer para observar a Prim. Le sorprendía que esa niña de 18 años se expresará de esa forma, todas las palabras que salieron de su boca estaban cargadas de empatía y madurez. Le sonrió sin pretenderlo y por alguna razón se acercó discretamente a Katniss que estaba a su lado para infundirle un poco de seguridad.

- Voy a estar bien Prim – respondió la castaña sonriendo hacia su hermana - ¿Cuánto se quedarán esta vez?

- Solo el fin de semana - inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia delante para poder dirigirse a Peeta – Haymitch dijo que no podemos regresar a casa por seguridad, pero hay algunas cosas que me gustaría sacar de ahí antes de regresar al cuatro ¿Podemos ir rápidamente?

- Claro Prim – Peeta le sonrió con gentilidad, esa niña le inspiraba ternura, le brindó una pequeña palmada a Katniss en el hombro para llamar su atención – Disculpa, se que no te lo ha dicho Haymitch, pero tendrás que vivir por un tiempo en mi apartamento hasta que la muerte de tu padre sea esclarecida, Prim y tu madre no tendrán problema debido a que las 2 residen en el Distrito cuatro, sin embargo tú vives aquí en el doce.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza casi sin entender, se sentía somnífera y agotada, prácticamente había estado en un mutismo entero hasta que Prim había llegado. No entendía bien como era que su indefensa hermana hubiera madurado tanto y en esos momentos fuera el pilar estable de la entera familia. Eve estaba deshecha pero no se preocupaba por ello, la adorable Primrose se haría cargo de la madre de ambas con maestría, la única que quedaba varada en la nada era justamente ella y eso la asustaba, no había nadie cercano que la cuidará más que Haymitch o Effie.

- Duerme un poco – Prim extendió su brazo hacia la castaña para acercarla – Será un camino un poco largo y te vendría bien reposar un poco.

Katniss dirigió su cabeza hacia el hombro de su hermana, por primera vez no intentaría cuidarla, Prim era lo suficientemente adulta para hacer el trabajo por las dos.

* * *

Observó con algo de nostalgia esa casa grande y de piedra caliza que se erguía con majestuosidad en la entrada rodeada de cordones amarillos que anunciaban peligro en cada perímetro de la propiedad.

- ¿Qué pasará con ella? – pregunto la rubia al sentir a Peeta acercarse por detrás

- En teoría es propiedad de ti y Katniss, tengo entendido que después de las pruebas consistentes en busca de evidencia, podrá ser desocupada por agentes federales para que cualquiera de ustedes dos disponga de ella como mejor les convenga

- Yo nunca crecí aquí – Prim introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su largo saco gris – Todos mis recuerdos de infancia son dentro del cuatro, pero sé que Kat no vivió en este lugar de pequeña – suspiró con desgana – A mamá no le agradará estar de vuelta ¿Podrían llevársela a la agencia para que descanse?

Peeta asintió. Prim giró y empezó a caminar hacia el auto negro que había sido su medio de transporte desde el funeral.

- Katniss sigue dormida – el rubio se acercó al coche

- Puedo llevarla hasta su habitación sin problemas, si no te molesta– abrió la puerta de los pasajeros – En realidad, puedo dar ordenes directas para que tu madre sea trasladada al edificio central, pero no puedo dejar sola a tu hermana en ningún momento y tampoco me agradaría que te quedarás aquí por tu cuenta

- ¿Estás seguro de querer llevarte a Katniss?

- No te preocupes Prim, no creo que sea prudente para la estabilidad de tu madre quedarse más tiempo – con cierta delicadeza que a Prim le sorprendió bastante, el chico se adentró un poco en el auto para salir en un rápido movimiento con su hermana en brazos que seguía profundamente dormida - ¿Quieres guardar todas las cosas tú?

- Claro – dijo la más pequeña de los Everdeen cerrando la puerta trasera y dirigiéndose a la entrada a la par que el auto se alejaba con su madre en el - ¿Es ilegal que rompa estos cordones?

- No, de todos modos no voy a poder saltar con Katniss en mis brazos- respondió pasando a través de los listones amarillos con su cuerpo

Cuando abrió la puerta, Prim soltó un largo suspiro contenido que llevaba consigo toda la frustración y el hartazgo que había sentido desde que se había enterado que Joseph estaba muerto. Sintió a Peeta detrás de ella y al girarse notó lo muy pequeña que era Katniss a comparación del agente rubio que la sostenía cuidadosamente. Señaló una habitación contigua sin mucha emoción. Iba a ser algo difícil entrar a su antiguo cuarto sin pensar en su padre.

- Hay una sala en esa dirección, puedes dejar a Katniss ahí

- ¿Necesitas que vaya por algunas cosas para tu hermana? – Prim negó - ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que Katniss estaría más cómoda si soy yo la que espía dentro de su alcoba – Primrose sonrió – No es nada personal Peeta

- De acuerdo

Cuando la blonda se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo que llevaba a las escaleras él decidió sentarse en el sofá que estaba a lado de donde la médico estaba dormida. Dejo ir una gran bocanada de aire que súbitamente se había atorado en su garganta, cuidar a Katniss no iba a ser fácil y aún más cuando empezaba a entremezclar sus sentimientos con su deber.

Pero ahí, viéndola tan indefensa ante el mundo, decidió que prefería morir antes de que alguien la lastimara.

* * *

- ¿Qué crees que tenga de bueno y productivo haberlo puesto las 24 horas junto a ella? ¡Eres un imbécil!

- ¿Effie podrías dejar de gritar? –. respondió Haymitch tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, empezaba a tener resaca – Tu jodida voz esta haciendo eco en lo profundo de mi cerebro y no creo que sea buen indicio dado que está empezando a activar mis instintos asesinos ante mujeres escandalosas de menos de 1.60 metros

Effie entrecerró los ojos con furia retenida. Ese día estaba siendo particularmente complicado para ella. Debido a que había trabajado hasta la madrugada pensando en cual era la mejor manera de llevar el "Caso Everdeen" como lo habían empezado a llamar, su aspecto era más natural ese día (_estilo más Elizabeth Banks que Effie Trinket_). El cabello rubio platino estaba tomado en una simple coleta alta y el maquillaje era más normal a comparación de todos los demás días.

- ¿Sabes que me gusta esta versión más cercana a la Effie que conocí? – ella bufó –. En serio, te ves bella

- Peeta no puede protegerla – alegó Effie levantándose de su silla para después rodear el escritorio y acercarse a la ventana con persianas que cerró con premura – Lo sabes

- Sé que exactamente Trinkett –. giró la silla hacia ella, pasó una mano por sus cabellos y se estiró un poco más – Tu no sabes nades Effie

- No me puedes tratar de ocultar esto – dijo a la par que se acercó a él – Este caso me interesa tanto como a ti y no voy a dejar esta vez que me ocultes cosas

Haymitch podía ser cruel y cínico la mayoría de las veces, pero habían las personas con las que las excepciones eran extraordinarias. Effie en algún tiempo había sido una de ellas.

- Tú no sabes nada - repitió de nuevo con rencor, para ella fue suficiente

- Él la mira como tú solías mirarme a mi

Y entonces fue cuando todo detonó, el rubio se puso de pie bruscamente para acercarse a ella y acorralarla con sus dos brazos sobre la puerta. Effie automáticamente cerró los ojos, estaba muy segura que Haymitch no la lastimaría en absoluto sin embargo estaba ese deje de desconfianza que años atrás se instaló en su mente desde el último incidente que los separó para siempre.

Haymitch tragó en seco, ella usaba el mismo perfume y tenerla de esa forma tan cercana a él, movía sentimientos enterrados que por mucho tiempo creía escondidos.

- Sí -. añadió con ironía - Y como te has dado cuenta tan brillantemente de eso me supongo que sabes que al igual que yo, Peeta daría la vida por ella para protegerla antes de que le pase el más mísero daño –. se separó lentamente hasta dejar un espacio suficiente como para que el aire corriera entre ellos sin problemas – Cuando dije que Peeta iba a estar a cargo de esta misión para protegerla fue porque se lo que hago y digo.

- Hubieras mandado a Finnick – Effie respondió con tan poca voz que hizo que Haymitch sonriera con nostalgia, solía reducir su tono vocal a esas escalas cuando se sentía insegura de si misma

- Nunca vas a poder entender ese tipo de necesidad por conservar a alguien con vida aunque eso te cueste la felicidad.

Se aproximó a la puerta y al tomar el pestillo Effie se alejó de él automáticamente.

- Vas a tener que hablar con Pluttarc para que te brinde un mejor panorama de esto

- ¿Mejor panorama? ¿Mejor que esto?

Haymitch se encogió de hombros

- Nunca has podido entenderme y no vas a comenzar ahora

- Haymitch…

- Necesitas planear con Cinna la imagen que va a dar Katniss en las entrevistas la próxima semana – le sonrió dando por zanjado el tema – Nos vemos después Ef

Cuando salió por la puerta Effie se recargó en ella y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo. Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire al sentir un dolor tintineante en el pecho. Haymitch siempre lograba ponerla así con su proximidad, cerró los ojos tratando de mitigar el dolor de sentirlo tan cerca y no poder siquiera moverse.

Había sido un error su relación hacía casi 3 años, había sido un error grave haberse enamorado de él en aquellas condiciones…. seguía siendo un error fatal seguir amándolo.

* * *

Despertó gritando y con un horror tan real que empezó a dolerle la garganta debido a la intensidad de los sonoros chillidos que salían de su garganta sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Soñaba de nuevo lo mismo, a su papá tirado en un charco de sangre y ella siendo asesinada por los mismos rostros. Era casi patético que hasta en sus sueños pudiera ver cada facción y características.

Jadeó buscando aire, se estaba sofocando. Gritó de nueva cuenta, entonces algo fuerte y sólido la abrazó por detrás para mantenerla quieta brindándole un calor casi desconocido y olvidado. Ella solía abrazar así a Prim en las noches cuando su pequeña hermana llegaba llorando a su habitación debido a un mal sueño.

- ¡Tranquila! -. repitió una voz grave a sus espaldas – Katniss estabas teniendo una pesadilla – sintió los brazos cerrarse con mas fuerza sobre ella – ¡Estoy aquí! Abre los ojos. ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Soy Peeta!

Y cuando lo hizo pudo ver la sala de su casa en calma, ella en el sillón rojo largo y la chimenea apagada. Bajó la vista para poder ver unos brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura, aún cuando el primer instinto habría sido tratar de soltarse, esa vez el efecto fue contrario, se relajó de una manera impresionante sintiendo la tensión desaparecer con molestia penetrante sobre su nuca.

- Prim….. – dijo con voz débil

Peeta soltó sus brazos alrededor de ella para cargarla en brazos con delicadeza y sentarse en el mueble con ella en el regazo, actuó más por instinto que por convicción, sin embargo algo dentro de él le había asegurado que era la única forma de calmarla. Y resultó, dado que ella se apegó a su pecho y cerró los ojos empezando a temblar. Le comenzó a acariciar el ondulado cabello castaño.

- Prim esta recogiendo tus cosas en el segundo piso – pasó su brazo libre alrededor de su cuerpo, Katniss tembló menos – Tu madre esta en la agencia, todos están bien, estoy aquí contigo.

Ella volvió a quedarse dormida y sin inmutarse un poco juzgó prudente volver a acostarla. Pero desde luego no lo hizo, se sentía cómodo así .

- ¿Está volviendo a tener pesadillas? – preguntó Prim entrando por el marco de la entrada, Peeta se incomodó tanto que hizo amago de volver a acostarla – No te preocupes por mi, en lo personal creo que le haces bien, casi nunca duerme seguido más de dos horas. La escuché gritar

- ¿Nunca? – la rubia negó con la cabeza, él se levantó lentamente junto a Katniss para dejarla de vuelta en el sillón - ¿Tienes todo?

- No exactamente todo, son cosas de valor familiar que creo que necesita – Prim se acercó a su hermana, se agachó un poco para tocar suavemente su rostro dormido – Además, aquí casi no tiene ropa, su apartamento esta cerca del hospital

- ¿Ella vivía sola?

- Sí, hace no más de 2 años decidió acercase más al distrito debido a que este Valle esta relativamente lejos de la ciudad ¿Haymitch no te dijo nada?

Peeta no contestó y maldijo a Haymitch por milésima vez en esos días, al parecer su mentor lo único que quería hacer era complicarle la existencia.

- Junté ropa para aproximadamente una semana pero tendrá que hacer una visita rápida a su casa si planea quedarse contigo

- De acuerdo, pediré el auto para que nos lleve a la agencia lo más pronto posible, debes estar cansada

- ¿Te molesta si duermo un poco hasta que llegue el coche?

- Para nada, haré una rápida llamada – sacó un teléfono celular negro y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa – No tardaré

- ¡Peeta! – el rubio detuvo su camino para voltearla a ver, Prim le sonrió desde el sofá a lado del de Katniss en el que estaba sentada y dormitada – Sé que ustedes eran amigos de la infancia – Peeta se tensó – No creo que exista nadie mejor que tú o Haymitch para cuidar ahora de ella, confío en ti.

Y sin decir más, la más pequeña de los Everdeen, que en esos momentos llevaba toda la cordura y madurez de la familia, se quedo dormida.

* * *

Seneca Crane observó de nuevo el informe en sus manos. Era una descripción detallada del asesinato de Joseph Everdeen a mano de 2 desconocidos sujetos. Tal cual lo planeado, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan a excepción de una horrorosa saliente que sabía le iba a costar varios dolores de cabeza en el capitolio y frente a Snow. El nombre era Katnis Everdeen.

- Siempre has sido un hombre de estrategias y buenos planeamiento y éxito al fin de cada misión – dijo un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años con cabello totalmente cano y una gran barba de candado del mismo color- ¿Cómo es posible que esta vez no haya sido así? ¿Seneca?

Crane era un importante político dentro del estado mayor, alumno destacado y futuro emergente de la presidencia, trabajaba encubierto con la red criminal llamada Capitolio que estaba comandada por Coriolanus Snow. Antiguo mentor en la universidad y ahora jefe y compañero dentro del senado. Él, que era un atractivo y alto hombre con sus grandes ojos azules, era visiblemente intimidado por aquel casi anciano que destilaba poder y maldad por cada poro de su ser y entendía que en esa ocasión debía arreglar lo sucedido con los Everdeen o el costo iba a ser un futuro similar al del Dr. Everdeen.

- No tomamos en cuenta que su hija iría ese día a visitarlo – pasó saliva con calma para tratar de evitar que el trago se escuchará tan desesperado – Teníamos informes que trabajaba todos los fines de semana en el hospital del distrito, no había forma de preverlo presidente Snow.

- Claro – respondió el hombre sentándose cómodamente en un sillón del despacho en que se encontraba, juntó las dos manos sobre sus labios – Pero es un imperativo que habrá que erradicar

- Por supuesto

- ¿Acaso sabes que la agencia de seguridad llamada Trece está a cargo del caso?

Seneca supo que estaba en problemas. La agencia llamada Distrito 13 era una empresa dedicada a la seguridad de los distintos distritos, trabajaba de manera pública y privada del mismo modo, por lo que contaba con los mejores agentes dentro del campo en el país, era comandada principalmente por Pluttarc Heavensby y Haymitch Abernathy.

- No estaba enterado de eso señor

- Bueno, pues creo que es hora de que reestructures tu plan y reanudes a ejecutarlo sin inconvenientes – Snow lentamente se puso de pie y se acercó al escritorio donde del otro lado estaba sentado Crane – Y cuando digo la palabra ejecutar, debe de ser literal. Esperaría que ningún lado tuviera bajas más que la principal testigo ¿Somos claros, no es así Seneca?

- Más que el agua señor

Snow salió del despacho con paso taimado y confiado, Seneca en cambio tomó la licorera que se encontraba en un mueble debajo del cuadro imponente del mar y vació la mayoría de su contenido en un vaso de cristal cortado que automáticamente se llevó a los labios para tomarlo con ansiedad.

Estaba en problemas, estaba en enormes problemas. Debía matar a Katnis Everdeen lo más pronto posible, o el muerto sería él mismo.

* * *

Finnick la abrazó apenas la volvió a mirar en el pasillo, llevaba días queriendo encontrarla pero Haymitch había dado una orden directa que le prohibía verla hasta después del funeral de Joseph, así que cuando se la encontró en el pasillo junto a Peeta, vestida con un pantalón negro y esa delicada blusa blanca que estaba cubierta parcialmente por una chaqueta ligera negra, le recordó todas las veces en los inicios de su juventud cuando salían después de la universidad por un trago junto a demás amigos, parecía tan lejano el recuerdo en esos momentos.

- Estás más delgada – dijo soltando los brazos alrededor de ella y separándose un poco – Siento demasiado lo de Joseph – dirigió su rostro hacia Peeta e hizo un breve saludo militar a son de broma – Peeta

- Hola Finnick – respondió el blondo sonriendo – Pensé que tardarías al menos dos días más en llegar

- Así debía haber sido, pero no podía no verla ¿Cómo estás? – Katniss no respondió rápidamente, por lo que Finnick decidió que era tiempo de hablar con ella en privado – Haymitch te está buscando, dijo que apenas tocaras el edificio te dirigieras a su oficina

- De acuerdo – inseguro tomó el brazo de la chica - ¿Vas a estar bien?

- Claro – admitió Katniss asintiendo con la cabeza – Es Odair, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Peeta sin más empezó a caminar de lado opuesto por lo que Finnick aprovechó para tomar a su amiga de los hombros y dirigirla hacia los jardines que estaban cerca de donde ellos estaban, sabía de antemano que Katniss se iba a sentir mejor si se ubicaba en un terreno más conocido que no fuera la central de la agencia.

- ¿Y Prim?

- Con Eve, están preparándose para irse hoy en la noche – se acercó a un gran árbol rodeado de césped verde, sentándose casi inmediatamente divisó mejor a su amigo - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿No debería ser yo quien pregunte eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros

- Sabes de antemano que no voy a contestarte eso, nunca lo he hecho

Finnick dejó salir una risita sincera y se apoyó a lado de ella en el tronco. Era mucho más alto que Peeta y tenía un cuerpo atlético que recordaba más a un nadador experimentado que a un agente especial. El cabello color bronce destellaba siempre en el sol y los ojos azul marino hacían una buena combinación. Katniss recordaba que la mayoría del sector femenino la universidad deliraba por su amigo, ella encontraba algo aburrida aquella perfección.

- Te he echado de menos, Annie también

- ¿Cómo está Annie? – preguntó con interés, era la primera vez que parecía más ella misma que un ser aletargado y herido que caminaba por inercia, estaba ya cansada de ser así – Lo último que supe es que está por una parte del Distrito 7, investigando efectos bioquímicos en el mar

- Sí, bueno…. ella siempre ha echo lo suyo – bajó la mirada un poco dolido, Katniss sabía que sus amigos de la universidad Annie y Finnick tenían un tipo de relación que no sabía como llamarle, sin embargo no se inmiscuía y estaba demasiado cansada como para consolar a alguien más que a si misma por lo que decidió que si Finnick no hablaba, ella tampoco lo haría - ¿Conoces a Peeta desde hace mucho tiempo? Parecen cómodos entre ustedes

Un vuelco brusco e inquietante le sacudió el estomago casi con fuerza salvaje. La sola mención de Peeta logró provocarle un escalofrío que la hizo considerar si esa comodidad como Finnick la llamaba era por las ultimas atenciones que tenía el rubio con ella y empezaban a crear una atmósfera más bien de tensión llevada por la atracción o porque estaban lentamente retomando su amistad.

- Fuimos amigos de pequeños, antes de que yo me mudara al cuatro junto a mis padres ¿Por qué?

- Voy a ponerme celoso de que tengas otro mejor amigo

- Estás olvidando a Gale ….

- Gale no creo que nunca haya querido ser precisamente tu amigo

Katniss bufó fastidiada, no era el momento para hablar de Gale y su casi relación allá en el Distrito cuatro, negó con la cabeza y le dio una mirada severa a Finnick que decidió no presionar.

- Lo lamento, sé que no necesitas esto justamente ahora

- Gracias – respondió son sarcasmo – Que considerado de tu parte

Finnick empezó a reír y se inclinó junto a ella para volver a envolverla en un abrazo fraternal que solo dejaba traslucir cariño y apoyo. Katniss volvió a dejar de estar a la defensiva con él.

- Vas a estar bien – soltó el dándole un pequeño beso en la frente – De verdad vas a estar bien.

* * *

Haymitch lanzó una pelota hacia arriba para atraparla en vertical cuando esta fue presa de la gravedad, ese simple y tonto juego hacía que se relajara con estupenda facilidad y sin tratar de matar a nadie en el intento. Casi siempre dejaba que Plutarc llevara todo los asuntos dentro de la empresa, pero en esos momentos no podía encontrar tiempo para ignorar todo o embriagarse lo suficiente como para olvidar cualquier aspecto de su vida, por lo que ese tonto juguete de plástico sustituía esa paz que el alcohol le brindaba.

Pero como todo en la vida, todo era momentáneo.

- ¿Para que me necesitabas? – preguntó Peeta entrando por la puerta de la blanca oficina espaciosa en lo más alto del edificio – Finnick dijo que era urgente

Se apretó el puente de la nariz con urgencia, debía lidiar con los sentimientos de Peeta, las jugarretas de Odair y sus propios sentimientos hacia Katniss y Effie por ese día y particularmente no quería hacerlo o comenzar a indagar en nada, prefería algo más simple como la inconsciencia que el licor blanco podía ofrecerle diariamente.

- Yo no te mande llamar en ningún momento, ni siquiera he visto o hablado con Finnick desde ayer

El rubio Mellark podía ser bastante agresivo si se lo proponía, por lo que cuando vio que este apretaba furicamente los puños e instalaba una mueca de enojo en sus facciones , decidió que era mejor idea dejar de jugar con aquella esfera de goma y empezar a hacer su trabajo.

- Te vas a romper la mano tu mismo si sigues apretándola de ese modo – se irguió más en su silla y le indicó que tomara asiento con un movimiento de mano – Vamos, siéntate

- Ese maldito quería estar a solas con ella, por eso quiso desaparecerme

- Es normal, ellos se conocen desde la universidad, son amigos y estoy en conocimiento que no se han visto últimamente – tomó la jarra de agua situada en su pupitre y la miró con extrañes, era lo que menos necesitaba - ¿Peeta?

- Yo soy su amigo también

Haymtch lo contempló de tal forma que el agente se incomodó de inmediato. Con absoluta parsimonia y después de una larga mirada dejó en el vidrió del escritorio el contenedor de agua y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, negó con un movimiento de dedo que iba de izquierda a derecha y suspiró sonoramente.

- De acuerdo Peeta, he tratado de no hondear demasiado en el tema debido a que no es de mi incumbencia en realidad, aún así creo que debemos hablar de ustedes

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué nosotros?

Haymitch resopló.

- Iré al grano entonces, sé que desde que eran niños, tú estás enamorado de Katniss – Peeta abrió los ojos con sorpresa –Siempre lo he sabido y como lo supones, porque se que debes suponerlo, no es casualidad que te haya echo cargo de su protección

- Tú ….. tú sabías que ella era …

- Sí, lo sabía todo y créeme, estoy de tu lado, sé que nadie mejor que tú o que yo va a poder protegerla de esta manera pero necesitas controlarte y dejar esos estúpidos celos de lado o joderás toda esta misión en menos de lo que yo pueda volver a embriagarme – con algo de rudeza se levantó y acercándose al archivero gris cerca de la pared, lo abrió para sacar un folder verde con una etiqueta blanca en el que se leía claramente K. Everdeen – Sí la quieres con vida de aquí en adelante vas a necesitar saber todo acerca de ella o por lo menos el periodo que te perdiste

- ¿De que estás hablando?

- Me refiero a que este archivo – dijo aventando sobre el escritorio el folder – Contiene la mayor parte de datos importantes sobre Katniss, infórmate y estudia sus rutinas, porque de aquí en adelante vamos a trastocar su vida por completo y creo que necesitas saber cosas relevantes para volver a crear un vínculo con ella

- ¿Sabes exactamente lo que me estás pidiendo? Tú sabes que estas involucrando dos lados completamente diametrales que NO deben mezclarse

Haymitch asintió y tomó asiento de nuevo

- Hay veces que las reglas deben de destrozarse por un bien común. Si se deben enamorar me importa un comino, solo trata de que no tenga tanto impacto sobre su seguridad o tú cargo – señaló la puerta con la mano en una petición silenciosa que el chico entendió sin complicaciones – Ya vete

Peeta se levantó tomando el documento y al tocar la puerta , Haymitch lo detuvo.

- Se que queda demás decirte que ella no puede saber que tenemos un expediente completo de su vida desde que Joseph se mudo al Distrito 4

- Lo sé, no te preocupes

- Me alegra – alegó con alivió – Porque si se entera es probable que a ninguno de los dos nos quiera cerca y obviamente es lo que menos queremos, especialmente tú ¿Verdad?

El rubio salió con rapidez de la oficina de su jefe, odiaba saber que Haymitch le había dado sin querer todo el poder y el permiso para poder protegerla del mismo modo que sobrepasar una línea intrínseca que esta prohibida dentro de su trabajo.

- Dios, tratar con gente de menos de 30 es tediosamente molesto …

Era eso o nada y en esas situaciones, con ella en peligro, Haymitch entendía que debía apostar por un sentimiento más enérgico y positivo para protegerla. Katniss debía aferrarse a algo con la suficiente fuerza para regresarla a la realidad. Y estaba seguro que solo Peeta podía brindarle esa sensación.

* * *

**N/A**: _Gracias por los 2 reviews, se que es poco y a veces uno como escritora siente que está haciendo algo mal, pero uno recuerda lo divertido que es escribir._

_**Gracias a: aneli1711 y a ashlee bravo _199981.**_

_Millones de agradecimientos._

_También por sus favs y Follows. Muchas gracias. Espero les haya gustado el chapter, trataré de actualizar la próxima semana._


End file.
